The Secret I've Always Known
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Slash. House returns back to the hospital after leaving Mayfield. Upon returning, House discovers a juicy secret involving his best friend Wilson. Rated T for language and content.


_Based off a dream I recently had._

_

* * *

_

It was Dr. Gregory House's first day back at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital since he was sent to Mayfield. House strolled through the doors, and glanced around at his surroundings.

He had not been gone for very long, although it seemed ages to him. Everything somehow seemed different to him. It was as if something was different about the hospital, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

He walked around, House felt as though something had occurred here that wasn't meant for him to know about; or at least not yet. House walked into the clinic, and passed the usual patients along the way. He headed directly toward Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office, he placed his hand on the doorknob.

House peeped inside of the office; he saw Cuddy and Dr. James Wilson speaking rapidly to one another. He could vaguely hear the muffled high pitch sounds that emerged from within. He got out of view, and steped away from the doors to where he still tried to make out what they are going on about.

Wilson raised his hands up, and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm telling you this either. I'm going to tell House later, I'm not sure how to spring this upon him just yet."

Cuddy embraced Wilson, letting their hug last for a few seconds.

"I'm so proud of you James. House is going to be thrilled!"

Wilson appeared skeptical, he shook his head from side to side.

"Do you really think House will be _thrilled_? Maybe an 'I always knew it' speech or something."

Cuddy sat on her couch, she stared up at him.

"Of course he will be! Do you remember whenever he told you? You know he has been after you for years. Just think how happy he's going to be now that you feel the same way."

Cuddy rouse to her feet, she gave Wilson another hug.

"I'm just so happy for you. Now that I know House will be tolerable to deal with whenever you tell him."

Both doctors exchanged smiles. They were interrupted by two rapid cane knocks on the doors. Cuddy and Wilson looked equally alarmed; they watched House enter the office.

Cuddy gave a welcoming smile to House.

"Welcome back. How have you been?"

House was silent; he stared at Wilson for a few moments before answering.

"Okay. Did I miss much? You know, besides the two blondes ruining their lives forever?"

Wilson let out a light chuckle, humoring House.

"It's good to see you House. How was it over there?"

House now turned his attention to Cuddy, he watched her reaction as if something was about to happen.

"Okay. Have you found the fourth Mrs. Ex Wilson yet?"

Wilson blushed, his eyes meeting those of Cuddy's.

"No. Actually, there is something I've been wanting to tell you House."

He paused, waiting to see if House had any rude remark to add. Whenever House didn't respond, Wilson continued.

"I was waiting for the appropriate time to tell you this, but I really can't wait much longer."

House raised his hand as if he was back in school.

"Ohh ohh! Let me guess!"

He paused for dramatic effect and emphasis.

"I'm going to say that you're a vegan now. No wait, that can't be it. Why would you turn down meat?"

He paused once more as if actually pondering about it.

"Okay, let me give this another try. Don't tell me. Now I'm going to say that you've stopped eating cat at your favorite Chinese restaurant. That still doesn't seem right to me."

House raised an eyebrow and acted as though he has figured it out.

"You said it's important so it must _really_ be important. I got it! You've finally decided to try rooster! I told you it tastes better then hen."

He realized that House was pulling him around, Wilson decided to just come out and say it.

"House, I'm gay."

House stared at him for a minute, and acted as though he was completely and utterly shocked by his statement.

"Oh my god! You too? I _never_ would've guessed that! I was way off!"

Cuddy spoke up, tired of seeing Wilson being completely embarrassed.

"How long were you listening House?"

He counted on his fingers mockingly.

"How long ago was it when Wilson told you he'd tell me later?"

Wilson's blushing intensified; he turned around to glance out of the windows trying to hide his face.

"Oh relax Wilson, I've known longer then you have. Actually, I was the one who told you that you were gay."

Wilson turned back around and stared at House.

"You can be a real ass sometimes."

Wilson stormed out of the door, heading toward his office. House gave a fake, dramatic look at Cuddy.

"Damn what's his problem?"

Cuddy scoffed, returning to her desk.

* * *

House went after Wilson, and walked as fast as he could. Already inside of the elevator, House was getting closer to his target. House was only a few feet from Wilson's office, he rounded the corner not watching where he was going.

House yelled out.

"Shit!!"

House fell down right in front of Wilson's door. Apparently, there was a new bench on the wall next to the door that House didn't see. It was a small brown bench exactly like the other ones that were floating around the hospital.

Wilson emerged from his office to see what happened.

"House? What the hell happened?"

House's hand was on pressed firmly over his shin, holding it tightly.

"I tripped over this stupid ass bench. Whose smart ass idea was it to put a bench there?"

Wilson sat down on the bench, tending to House's injured shin.

"Mine. Move your hand so I can see it."

House obeyed, removing his hand from his throbbing shin. Wilson raised House's pant leg up looking at the redness and bruising.

"Well it's not broken and you're not bleeding."

House swatted his hand away.

"Obviously. Move the damn bench or I'll move it for you."

Wilson stared at his friend for several seconds before he leaned forward and licked House's injured shin. House watched Wilson, his shocked expression speaking for itself.

House's tone was a mix of anger and confusion.

"Why in the hell did you do that for?"

Wilson shruged, pulling down House's pant leg.

"I don't know, I felt like it."

Wilson got to his feet, extending his hand. House was hesitant to grab his hand for support, but he really couldn't get up on his own.

"What are you going to do now, ask me to marry you?"

Wilson let out a nervous laugh, helping House to his feet.

"No I thought I would help you up."

House got to his feet, slightly wobbling. He gave Wilson another long stare before he departed not to his office, but to the elevator in search of food.

* * *

House was happily munching on some French fries whenever he noticed familiar shape of Dr. Cuddy. He pretended not to notice her already knowing where this conversation was heading.

She immediately sat down across from House, she watched him eat.

"Did you talk to Wilson?"

House slightly shook his head stuffing another fry into his mouth.

"No but his tongue did."

Cuddy is speechless. She tries to rid her confusion.

"Tongue? And by tongue you mean his speech?"

House shook his head once more stuffing two fries into his mouth.

"Nope literally his tongue. He licked my shin."

Cuddy's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"He _licked_ your shin? Are you sure he didn't---"

"Yep, he licked my shin. He stuck his tongue out and ran his wet tongue down my hairy leg."

Words left Cuddy's mouth, she sat there for a second not sure of what to say. She sat there for a few moments deciding her next sentence.

"Why did he lick your shin?"

By the time Cuddy asked House another question, he was already finished eating his fries.

"Because I walked into the bench next to Wilson's door."

Cuddy's eyebrows rise.

"What bench next to his door?"

At this question, House actually grinned.

"Damn."

House walked away leaving Cuddy to sit there just as confused as ever. House made his way back up the elevator, and headed toward Wilson's office. He opened the door expecting to see Wilson sitting there writing something like usual, he was wrong.

Wilson was nowhere to be seen. Curious, House walked to his office. He immediately noticed all his blinds were closed and so was his door. He pushed the door slightly open, glancing inside. It was dark. He entered his office completely, stopping to notice the familiar scent of French vanilla.

House flipped on the lights, nearly flipping out himself. There, sprawled out completely naked on top of his desk is Wilson. House's jaw droped, his eyes grew wide. He was completely speechless.

Wilson was the first to speak. His voice flowed out calm and almost sexy sounding.

"Hello House…"

House stood there not sure of his next move. His first instinct told him to make fun of Wilson for being naked, although he was still not sure what to say to him.

House attempted to speak.

"Ummm…Having fun up there?"

Wilson smiled at him, his eyes tracing House's body.

"I was just waiting for you to return."

House slowly moved toward the naked Wilson, and stopped a few feet away from him. Wilson was laying across House's desk, his legs crossed at his ankles. His upper torso was near the computer while the lower half of his body was facing toward the outside door.

Wilson sat up, watching House.

"Surprised?"

House nodded, getting closer to Wilson.

"You weren't kidding about you liking me were you?"

Wilson continued to smiled starting to creep House out.

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

House's expression became serious, he looked Wilson directly in the eye for the first time since he entered the room.

"Because you're Wilson, you usually mess around with stuff like that. You have before."

Wilson almost frowned at the fact House was not taking him seriously. He couldn't blame him because he was after all completely naked on his desk.

"House, do you actually think I'd go this far if I wasn't kidding?"

Wilson made a pretty good point. House doesn't respond at first, he stood there staring at Wilson's naked body.

"How should I know? Maybe you finally decided to fulfill your life long dream of becoming a male escort."

Wilson scoffed, he smiled at House.

"Ever been with a male escort?"

House's mouth slightly opened, his eyes focused on Wilson's expression. He was dead serious.

House shook his head.

"Nope. How about you give me the tour?"

* * *

The next day, House arrived at the hospital ten minutes early. He was in a good mood, which was rare. He encountered Dr. Cuddy in the lobby, she appeared upset.

"So, what have you got for my today Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy merely glanced at him, going about with her business.

"House not now."

She walked in the direction of her office, House closely followed her. They enter the office, she slumped down on her couch beginning to cry.

"There's no need to cry for having no cases for me today."

Cuddy wiped away her tears, she stared directly at House.

"It's not that. I was just fired…."

House was speechless. He sat down next to her, trying to be comforting.

"Why were you fired?"

Cuddy grabbed a tissue out of her pocket, wiping her eyes.

"My superior reviewed the hospitals past records. He saw most of the things you have been up to. He saw what I've been allowing you to get away with, so he fired me."

House was speechless. It was all _his_ fault Cuddy was fired. Every bit of his fault. House placed his hand on Cuddy's shoulder. He was not sure what to do. His job hung in the very balance now that Cuddy was fired. Whomever was going to replace Cuddy was probably going to fire House too.

His eyes fixed on the doors in front of him, he blankly stared out of them. His mind raced, not sure of what laid ahead of him.


End file.
